Stand by Me
by AaronMontefusco123
Summary: My Epic FLCL tale. ITs gonna go on forever, and its gonna be my main focus for a while. FLCL is my favorite anime so please support it. NaotoXHaruko!


Stand By Me BY Aaron Montefusco

It's been four years since Haruko left his life. HE had loved her, but was too young to know why. She left him with a vauge "Wait Till next time." and zoomed off into went into a deep depression for a year, taking his Gibson Flying V and her old Rickenbacker 4000 and going into total seclusion in his room, learning all ways of guitar and bass. The only peopl he allowed to see him where Canti, due to his connection with Haruko, and Eri for comfort. He learned all forms of music, mastering the guitar. His wish was to amaze her on her return. By the time he turned 13, he could play While my guitar gently weeps, purple haze, and get back to name a few. He grew up, matured, and unlike the adults around him, he stayed the same, He didnt become the old perv that was his father(altough he did get his hair). He didnt become a hot head like his teacher, and he learned how to eat right unlike his late grandfather, who died at the age of 89. He dint become obssessed with his appearance. He was a perfect teen. Yet, his sadness and longing for the comedy, warmth, and excitment that Haruko brought him was killing him. He needed her, he had contemplated suicide a few times. The only thing that kept him alive is the dwindling hope that she might come back.  
"When....when will you return?." He said to himself as he sat in his room, playing the bass she left. Mew Mew purred in his lap, He gently stroked her, wishing it was Haruko's hair. He always loved her pink hair, so he grew his out to be long and spiked.  
"Naota-kun! Dinner is ready!" Yelled his father from below.  
"Ugh,,,,coming..." I sighed as I walked down the steps and turned into the dinning room.  
"Son, you must come out of this depression. Haruko-san will be back, you just have to wait. Now eat your Curry."  
I sighed. I knew my father was right,  
I sat down and sighed as i ate my mild curry. I finally convinced my dad to put down hustler long enough to make me mild curry and not spicy. I did, however, sort of miss the Fooly Cooly disgustions that dear Haruko brought to the table.  
As I ate my curry, all I thought about was her returning, HEr hiting me with her Bass, Her making sexual comments and jokes. HEr kissing me and helping me with batting practice. I just couldnt seem to get my mind off of her, I got up, putting my dish in the sink.  
"Whee are you going?" my father asked.  
"For a ride.." I replied bluntly.  
I silently walked outside and got on my blue vespa, modeled directly after HArukos. Me and Canti built it together, I would ride around on it whenever I began to think about my Haru. That was my pet name for her, I would dream of living with her, kissing her, making love, or simply being in her presence. Everything was about her. I was so depressed, I just didnt know what I was gonna do, I sped around, trying my best to be like Haru. She was so cool, so open. She loved rock like ACDC and Jimi Hendrix. I zoomed around Mabase blasting Purple Haze by the Hendrix Experience. I knew how to play it on Bass and guitar. I dreamt of impressing her with my skills when she returned. She always told me guitar music was a massive turn on for her, witch i found out was true after seeing her doing fooly cooly to Hendrix. I nearly grew another horn. Just thinking of her slender form, her pink hair, her golden eyes.  
It was as if she put a spell over me. Everything was her. Music, movies, everything. I had gotten to the point where if she didnt return, I would likely die. I stopped at the store to get some pulp drinks. "You still obsessed with her, huh?"  
I turned and saw Amaro, the guy who was her last victim.  
"Whats it to you?" I asked "You shouldnt keep your hopes up. Shes a girl firstly, and she's older. Youl never see her again...just drop it..."  
I was enraged. How dare he? He didnt know what kind of pain and torture I was going through. I turned around and bashed him with the guitar.  
"LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW !!!!!!!!!"  
I zoomed off holding back the tears.  
"Haruko.............where are you..................."

Little did Naota know....a few light years away from Earth, a yellow vespa was zooming along.  
"Takun...............im coming.." A maniacall laugh echoed through space.  
AN Yes, this project will be MASSIVE. Real Love will be finishe3d mid August. I wanna jump start FL:CL. Naota OOC a lil i think.  
PLEASE R&R!!! 


End file.
